The Angel Who Never Came!
by ReaderPal
Summary: What would’ve happened to Lilo if Stitch never existed?


**The Angel Who Never Came!**

Version one: nothing left in Hell!

(Subtitle: A fatal missing piece named Stitch!)

Summary: What would've happened to Lilo if Stitch never existed?

This story will be divided into two chapters; one with Victoria and one without. She will not be in this chapter, nor will any aliens from the canon or otherwise L&S universe will be mentioned.

Genre: angst/tragedy.

Warning: deals with depression, cutting, child neglect, beatings, and slight mention of sexual abuse, brief reference to masturbation, alcohol abuse and other stuff like that!

Lilo's thoughts: ( )

Me:

A certain house known to many and yet to few… the winds swept by causing some grass to waive and then returned to normal by running because nothing in the house was a normal and it would soon become unnaturally quiet until the screams of terror sadness and regret came from it… but for the moment all was quiet but in the mind of a mature and yet deeply saddened young girl there was a storm brewing for storm of memories… painful memories!

Light glances off a sharp knife as it strikes its target and cuts it with split second precision, the kind that comes from a longtime of practice in this case knife's task was simple: cause both pain and joy!

The pain would go away quickly, the little girl thought and the wounds that would soon disappear thanks to a special cream she had invented which would feel heal cuts and bruises in only a few minutes; this was only one of several great secrets which would be soon lost to the world. The secrets were the accomplishments of a distraught and yet brilliant child, one named… Lilo!

Lilo then took the cream out of a false bottom drawer which also contained a small bottle of alcohol; which she should definitely not be drinking… nevertheless she took a swig of the bottle and then put the cork back on.

After taking the bright purple cream out of the white circular container it was in a quick appliance of it healed many bright red cuts and scars that lined the girl's arms, then after replacing both the cream container and the small alcohol bottle and after waiting several minutes for her arms to heal the girl who went downstairs and after locking the door in order to prevent her sister from coming home in time in the girls slight hope that the social worker that was coming to see her would save her from her terrifying sister named Nani. After nailing the other door shut with the aid of a hammer and a stool.

The girl went up stairs and brought down her record player and several records by her favorite singer Elvis begin playing the records while on her back with her eyes to the ceiling, as one depressing song after another played. As a member of the Church of Elvis the girl literally worshiped the King of rock and roll, her sister who would have been in her severely had she known.

Eventually the girl's sister came and was distraught and extremely angry at her younger sibling; Lilo didn't care and silently prayed that the social worker would get into the house before her sister.

Nani Pope her head through the doggy Dole or and said "Lilo, we don't have time for this!" Lilo replied in a droning depressive voice "leave me alone to die!" "The social worker's going to be here any minute" Nani said, Lilo just turned up the volume on the record player. Angrily Nani said "I'm going to stuff you in the blender push Puree, bake you into a pie and feed you to the social worker and when he says "MMM… this is good with your secret?" I'm going to say…!" The next words that were spoken Lilo "and she guessed that the social worker had arrived. Soon afterwards Nani broke through a glass window and turned off Lilo's record player upon which she said "heyyyy!"

At first Lilo wandered in silent horror whether or not her sister would beat her with a large branch again or not when a large and strong looking bald African-American male wearing a black uniform and sunglasses that made him look like a member of M.I.B appeared behind her.

Lilo had to stifle laughter as he suddenly watched her sister embarrassed herself at least twice before she spoke. "Found that this morning" Nani then shouted with surprise "Lilo!" "There you are honey-face, this is Mr. Bubbles."

The large man held out his hand for Lilo to grasp, he then said" nice to meet you" Lilo replied" your knuckles say C.O.B.R.A!"

"Cobra… Bubbles… you don't look like a social worker."

He replied, "I'm a special classification."

Lilo then asked "did you ever kill anyone?"

He replied "we're getting off the subject." "Let's talk about you, are you happy?"

Lilo was about to rant about all of the terrible things in her life when she stopped and said "I'm adjusted, (not!) I eat four food groups, look both ways before crossing the street, take long naps, and get disciplined!" (With a tree branch.)

Cobra seemed puzzled "disciplined?" Lilo then smiled widely and said "Yae, she disciplines me real good, sometimes five times a day! Her sister's reaction was too funny for words.

"With bricks!"

"Bircks?" Said Cobra now obviously disturbed.

"And with a pillowcase!"

OK Lilo, that's enough said Nani putting her hand over Lilo's mouth.

"That's enough sugar for you, now run along you little 'cutey'!"

Cobra then went into the living room, and saw Lilo sitting beside a book entitled 'Practical Voodoo' she had dressed some knives and forks in grass skirts, glued grass hair and had painted faces on them. She then put them in a pickle jar and started to shake it. She then said without emotion "my friends need to be punished!"

Cobra looked at Nani.

Cobra then handed Lilo a card with his name and phone number on it and said "if your ever left alone again, call me!" Lilo didn't look at him but said "got it." Cobra then got up and left, but not before saying to Nani "in case you're wondering this did not go well."

The moment after Cobra drove away Nani screamed"LILO!" she then chased after and eventually caught Lilo upon which she started beating her with a brand she often used as a club, Lilo's face arms and legs were covered with red bruises, than Nani slapped punched and kicked her until she was unconscious from pain, for when Lilo woke up her sister and sent her up to her room.

When Lilo went into her room she slammed the door and locked it from the inside then after getting four hours of extra sleep she felt something between her legs, at first to she thought he was her sister but then she realized it wasn't which was good for her fee 'cause because she hated it for her sister did that to her… it was incestful I don't think I spelled this would right violating, any yet in some ways pleasurable!

Then it hit her… shed had a wet dream… with a 3ft. tall horny blue dog of all things!

Lilo continued to rub herself as her crotch became increasingly wet after several minutes of touching, then after six minutes and 2/6 seconds, Lilo moaned loudly as she felt release from her orgasm.

A few moments later she unlocked heard or planned her door and craft downstairs went through the living room pants into the kitchen, then she opened the freezer and took out of fresh from bottle of beer (both I and my sister who have an alcohol abuse problem, this explains partially I should think why is she takes anger out on me through physical abuse. I however only drink beer during the night, the hangovers are terrible)

Lilo Sighed, between David's apparent abuse of Nani, her job stress, the death of both she and her sisters parents, it's no wonder she did for things that she did, and Lilo couldn't stand it!

Lilo then took along series of ships form the bottle friends said aloud "please God send me an, the best and nice is one you have, ether that or find me a way out of this… please forgive me… soon I may have to commit a sin!" This version of Lilo believes that the sins mentioned in Dente's Inferno are the correct ones. Lilo is now starting to get drunk which explains why she's praying to God

Lilo takes the bottle upstairs, after closing the freezer door she then proceeds to get stone drunk.

Her parents who had always understood her both in the fact she was a child prodigy in certain areas, and nearly as mature as a twelve year old, this would normally be considered impossible but it was so.

When her parents had died there was no one who understood her, (I desperately need companionship, I am going to go mad soon… if something doesn't happened soon I'm going to have to do something drastic to get out of this situation, and get revenge on my sister because despite what's happened to her… I _hate_ her! SHE, S A BICH) with the exception of Myrtle, her who would be friends were merely her playthings.

Lilo sometimes abused them, and sometimes was nice to them. Yesterday she had beaten them up after winning the fight against all three of them, in this universe Lilo's parents taught her Tai Kwan Del before they died then she had given them ice cream, she definitely treated them better than Myrtle; she took her anger out on them they had that bruises and cuts to prove it and showed them who no kindness whatsoever.

Speaking of showing someone who no kindness whatsoever, it was certain that Nani had an abusive boyfriend David because she often came home perused woolen did it and bleeding badly with fresh cuts coming from her arms, she also cried and whimpered while being drunk, Lilo suspected that she was often raped.

The sad fact was that even though the idea of her being beaten with bricks and having her head put in a pillowcase were slight exaggerations, Lilo's pain was real, definitely real!

Lilo hurt everyone and in turn was hurt by almost every one, she couldn't trust anyone not even the social worker, and basically her life was Hell.

She then after drinking the bottle, went downstairs and threw the bottle away, soon afterward she went upstairs with another bottle of beer and drank that too, this preceded Lilo staggered upstairs, and was barely able to lock the door when she came into her room.

Lilo then proceeded to cut herself, she loved the feeling of a cold knife tearing through her skin, it was naughty and pleasurable… it felt so good!

After replacing the knife, Lilo then went to bed.

The next morning she woke up, the date preceded as usual for each more pain and suffering, then in the late afternoon, the social worker Cobra decided to pay a surprise visit two Lilo and Nani's house. Meanwhile the inside Nani ran upstairs with a huge grin on her face… she was oblivious to the fact that the house was deathly still, she opened Lilo's door and yelled "Hey Lilo, I have great news, I'd just broke up whiff that asshole, David, I've decided to quit drinking and join a Alchlcolic's Anonymous program, I'm seeing psychiatrist to deal with my issues, and I got a great new job…"

As Cobra opened the unlocked front door he heard a terrifying scream, he then frost upstairs Lilo's room where the screaming was coming from, if you ran through The opened door and almost collided with Nani but suddenly stopped… he almost screamed at the terrible site that was before him.

Instead he took off his sunglasses and simply said "oh my God!"

There before them both, hanging over the bed and suspended by a rope was the dead body, of a little girl, a little girl named… Lilo!

She had hanged herself!

**Epilogue**

**Soon afterwards enough evidence was found in Lilo's secret journal, two convict Nani of child neglect, the physical abuse of a child, allowing a child access to alcohol, and child sexual abuse, she was sentenced to 35- 50 years in prison, Lilo's general who was published and became a bestseller, the proceeds from the sale of the book who went to Myrtle's ex-friends who were closely watched by Cobra Bubbles until for they reached the age of 21, two of them eventually married each other, Myrtle Bich Edmonds was sentenced two a juvenile detention center and eventually died penniless at age 49, Nani died in prison at age 59.**

**FIN!**


End file.
